Naruto worldWTF
by XxMax UzumakixX
Summary: This a crossover between Maximum Ride and Naruto. Second story, so tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**The Naruto World…..WTF**

**Max's p.o.v.**

Me and the flock had just found a place to settle for the night. That's when Tall, Dark, and Handsome, I mean Fang walked over to me at the mouth of the cave and sat down next to me. I put my head on his chest. "I love you." I told him. "Hn, I love you to, Max. So are you still dreaming about that weird kid?" "Yeah, there happening more and more. But I still don't know who he is. But apparently he's important if I keep dreaming about him so much. So tomorrow were going to Japan." "Why Japan?" "Because I feel like he's in Japan. So were going to go to Japan." And that was that. So we fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning, after we had all woken up. We had all fallen off the side of the cliff. "Ok, off to Japan!" I said. A few hours later, we all saw Japan. But suddenly, we all felt something after we got right over the beginning of a forest that seemed to go on forever. "What the hell was that?!?!?!" We shouted over the roaring wind passing over our ears. We passed off as nothing. A few minutes later we saw a town and landed. After we pulled our wings in, we continued on foot until we came to a gate looking thing. There were two guys there. They asked us what we wanted here in Kohana. "Kohana, what the hell is Kohana?!" I yelled. "This is Kohana." one of the guys told me. "Oh, ummm…… well we would like to go shopping and find place to stay for a little while."

So after the idiots let us in we went to explore a bit. So far I have seen two people who stick out like a sore thumb. A girl with long pink hair who people keep calling Sakura Haruno and a boy with a raven colored duck's butt for hair. His name was Sasuke Uchiha. Then blondie walked up and greet me. He seemed very familiar like I've seen him so many times before. And then it hit me. This was the boy I keep dreaming about.

**Naruto's p.o.v.**

I turned to see a girl with brown hair with sun made blonde highlights. Then it hit me. This was the girl I keep on dreaming about. I was positive that this was her. I finally get to meet her. So I walked up to her and introduced myself.

**Max's p.o.v.**

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage! What's your name?!" So I went ahead and introduced us all. I pointed to everyone as I said their name. "Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and Fang." "And I'm Max." "So are you really a boy or something?" The idiot had to ask. "No I'm just a tom-boy, but still a girl." "Oh, sorry. That was rude to ask." "No, it's ok. People ask that a lot." "Oh, well apparently your all new here, so why don't I show you around."

**(Several long hours later.)**

After Naruto had finished showing us around, he dropped us off at the Hokage's office. I knocked and he told us to come in. "Ummmmm………Hi, were new here and we were wondering if you had a place where we could stay for a while?" He did. "during your stay here you will have to attend Ninja Academy." "What's Ninja Academy?" Angel asked sweetly. "Not you sweetie, thee older three. The younger ones will go to a children's version of their school." So he gave me the key to the house, and we went on our way to our new home. That night we went to sleep very peacefully for once.


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter

The next day we went to the school. I sat next to Naruto. That's when Iruka Umino came in and said, "Today we will see if you can become Genin." So he called everyone in one at a time. Except me, Fang, and Iggy, who were called in at the same time. So Iruka showed the boys the handsigns, (Iggy got his sight back.) and they weren't able to do the justu. When it was my turn he showed me the handsigns and I immediately closed my eyes and did the handsigns perfectly and there was a "poof" and two boys gasping. So I opened my eyes. And immediately I freaked out because I saw 10 perfect clones of myself. "AAAAHHHH!" I screamed and began kicking my clones butts. When I finished with that I turned around and Iruka threw me a headband and I put it through my belt loops of my skinny jeans.

After school was over I went to look for Naruto, just to find him sitting on a swing, surrounded by people… throwing stuff at him. "WTF!" I yelled. I ran over there just in time to jump over the crowd and kick a rock, with my ankle, back at the person who threw it. "I don't appreciate you jerks throwing crap at my best friend!" Someone threw another rock, but at me this time. I moved my head to the side and caught it with lightning speed with my hand. By now I was really pissed off. So I threw it as far as I could, and that sucker flew far and in the distance you could hear someone yelling "OW". So then I hissed through my teeth, "LEAVE NARUTO ALONE…….OR ELSE!" So of course they all ran screaming. "Why did you do that Max?" Naruto asked sadly. "Because you're my best friend and I plan on protecting you because of that." "Your really scary Max!" Iggy shouted. I flicked him off. And of course Fang just smirked at me. "Alright who wants ramen?!" I asked.

Later on after I had treated Naruto, Iggy, Fang, and myself to ramen, we were walking home when I suddenly fell. "OOOWWWW!!!!" I screamed in pain. Suddenly out of nowhere Naruto picks me up piggy-back style and starts carrying me home. When we were close to home I told Naruto to go into the forest. "Why do you want to go there, Max?" "Because I want to go somewhere special and I want to share it with you all, damn it!!!! So just freaken go into the forest!!!!!!" "Ok, ok, ok. Gosh, I'll take to the damned forest!!" So I gave Naruto the directions. And we arrived at a beautiful spring, with cascading waterfalls, and sparkling blue waters. "Wow!! Max this is awesome!!!" Naruto said astonished. "Max, how did you know about this?" Fang asked kind a freaked out. "I saw it while we were fl.. walking into Kohana." "Naruto." I said quietly. "Yeah?" He replied. "you can put me down now." "But what about your ankle?" "Just put me down, ok." I said annoyed. So in fear that he might get hit or some thing, he put me down. The moment he did I carefully walked to the springs edge, sat down, and put my feet in the water. "Ahhh." I sighed happily. After a while I heard everyone sit or lay down on the soft and slightly moist grass. After everyone was settled, I too laid back.

Sometime, I don't know when it happened, but I must have fallen asleep. But when I woke up my ankle didn't hurt so much anymore, so I assumed that Iggy had fixed it. "Where am I?" I asked myself. "Home" I heard a voice say from behind me. "AAAAHHHH!" I screamed. "Don't do that Fang!" "Do what, breathe?" He replied. "Just go back to sleep Max." "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HEY I FINALLY GOT THE THIRD CHAPTER UP. WE MUST ALL THANK MIKOMI AI UCHIHA FOR WRITING THIS CHAPTER FOR ME. ALL I DID WAS PUT A FEW EXTRA THINGS IN AND POST IT. T-T OH WELL. CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK.**

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, THE FLOCK, OR THE BAD GUYS. JAMES PATTERSON DOES. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND FRIENDS. KISHIMOTO-SENSEI DOES.**

The next day after ninja school, me, Naruto, and Fang went back to the waterfall. We were going swimming.

**AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER**

Fang, Naruto and I were at the waterfall, having one hell of a soon I felt a presence, one that I recognized...

Ari...

"Awwww, what do we have here? 2 love birds and an orange shorty? How sweet." His menacing voice rang out.

"Ari, get out of here... Before I kill you." I say with venom dripping from my voice. There's no way in Hell he's going to kill my lover and best friend. I lash out my wings but he catches them and throws me a few feet away from where we were.

"You're going to pay for that." Fang suddenly states and charges at him. He punches his face and Ari gets knocked down.

"Go Fang!" I shout from the background, getting up.

"Oh no you don't!" Ari grabs a tree and smacks my body with it, scratches and bruises all over my right side. I fall off the cliff and am about to fall in the water when I move my body enough to hit the silky grass next to the waterfall.

"MAX!" Fang and Naruto shout.

"You shouldn't get distracted... kids..." Ari's deadly tone made me shiver.

All the while I black out...

*Naruto's Pov*

Crap! Max!

I know this girl, I just know she's her...

My sister!

As realization hit me, I know...

This JERK hurt my sister!

I feel the Kyuubi's chakra fill my outer body and I run toward this "Ari".

"DON'T MESS WITH MY SISTER, YOU JERKASS!!!"

I punch him with full force, and scratch his face again and again. But its not enough...

I want more blood, more of this revenge for my sister.

"Brat! You can't defeat me!" He shouts.

How many times have I heard THAT line before?

He tries to hit me with the tree, but I am too fast so I dodge it easily. I grab it and hit his head extra hard, to the point where blood starts oozing out. The warm liquid feels so good for my blood lust!

"More like YOU can't defeat Me!" I yell as I throw him into the waterfall. Never to be seen again...

I feel the chakra disincarnate.

I turn around to see Fang give me a shocked face.

"Max is your sister?" He asks.

"Not now! We have to save Max!"

He swoops down and picks her up bridal style. He also grabs my hand and we head to the hospital.

~~~~HOSPITAL~~~~

"So how do you know that Max is your sister?" Fang asks again...

For the fifth time...

This minute...

"Shut up! Really?! I have these weird dreams about a girl. I know it's Max, it just has to be. I also have a good feeling that she IS my sister!" I say.

Well we got a blood test...

A nurse came up to us, "Ok! We got the results! You and Max...."

FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** HAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE!!! THANK YOU AGAIN MIKI-CHAN FOR THE WONDERFUL CHAPTER. AGAIN I SAY CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK.**


	4. My best friend makes a dramatic entrance

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so f**ken long to update this story. Unfortunately it's short. I'll try to update soon. And guys if you could please comment on the story. That way i know people are actually reading it, that would be awesome. Flames are permitted but not encouraged. CAUSE I MIGHT GO AND FLAME ALL YOUR STORIES, AND IF YOU DON'THAVE ANY STORIES, WELL YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'LL DO. Just kidding... maybe. By the way guys, **_this means someone is thinking. _**The girl in this story that comes running in is my dear friend Mikomi here on fanfiction. Go to my page an under my favorite authors, and you'll find her.**

Max's Pov

"We have the results" said the nurse. "You two are faternal twins." **...** "NARUTO!" Suddenly a girl and a boy run in. I realized that the boy was Sasuke, a.k.a duck-butt head. Although the girl was unfamiliar, she had long black hair and deep ruby eyes She ran up an hugged Naruto.

"Oh thank god! We heard you got into another fight and we came as fast as we could!"

_That voice..._

_Where is it from?_

_Wait... Wait one f**king second!_

"Ana?" I shouted. The girl looked at me with shocked eyes. "I-Its Mikomi... Uchiha Ai Mikomi! Ana is my other self that i left that place!"

"Komi-chan, calm down! Max please don't say that name." Naruto said. "Max...?" Mikomi said suddenly. "Yes Maximum is -" I was interupted by Mikomi. "Your full name is Maximum Ride..." _How did she...?_ "Yes i am Ana. I moved here! And know you're here too?" She started to tear up as she walked forward into my warm embrace.

This girl is my best friend.


	5. The reunion

**HEY GUYS. LONG TIME NO SEE... ME... I SUCK AT BEING FUNNY. *SIGH* OH WELL. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M UPDATING SINCE NOT A LOT OF PEOPLE ARE READING IT. BUT WHATEVER. **

**HEY GUYS (THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ THE TWO POEMS I POSTED A WHILE BACK) I WAS WONDERING IF I SHOULD POST MY UPDATED VERSIONS OF THE TWO POEMS. YES I WROTE MORE OR FIXED SENTENCES TO FIT SOMEWHAT THE SAME AS HOW MAX FEELS ABOUT FANG. SO LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD DO THAT.**

**IT WOULD BE AWESOME IF I GOT SOME REVIEWS, CAUSE I'M TIRED OF POSTING NEW CHAPTERS WHEN HARDLY ANYONE LIKES IT. SO IF YOU LIKE MY STORY JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE ABOUT IT AND HOW I CAN IMPROVE. ARIGATO(**thank you**) (I DON'T THINK I SPELLED THAT RIGHT)**

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing in this story except the idea of combining Maximum Ride and Naruto,(i think i'm the first, not sure) making Max, Naruto's sister, and making Max a Kohana Ninja.

**MAX'S POV**

"Why are you with senior duck-butt. PLEASE TELL ME YOUR NOT GOING OUT WITH HIM! I screamed. "HELL..." Mikomi was cut off by me walking over to Sasuke and screaming in his face. "YOU BETTER BE NICE TO HER OR YOU WILL DIE!" Sasuke stood there, unphased.

**"LET'S GET A FEW THINGS STRAIGHT.** #1, YOU NEED TO TALK MORE. YOUR 'HN' **(thats the sound he always makes) **IS REALLY ANNOYING. #2, YOU NEED TO STOP BEING AN ARROGANT TEME.(**teme= bastard) **AND #3, **STOP BEING EMO!** Suddenly Sakura runs in. "Sasuke-kun!" She screams. I hated that pink ikeike**(bitch)**. I turned back to Mikomi. "He's not my boyfriend!" She yelled. "Ooohhh. Nevermind." I again turned to Sasuke and said "You still need to stop being such an emo teme." And then I punched him to the floor.

Everone was in shock, that Sasuke Uchiha had been punched to the floor by a girl. "How dare you hurt my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she charged at me, full speed. Just as she was about to punch me, I kicked her in the gut and sent her flying into the wall.

_Her scream like that of a banshee. So damn annoying! _"Now that thats been taken care of." i said while I patted my pants. "Hey Max, when did you learn Japanese?" Mikomi asked me, her words full of curiousity. "I have no idea." I stated blankly.

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT U GUYS. BUT ME AND MY FRIEND (MIKOMI) HERE ON FANFICTION, HAVEN'T REALLY HAD GOOD LUCK WRITING LATELY. SEVERE WRITERS BLOCK. SO LISTEN UP MAXIMUM RIDE AND NARUTO FANS. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, THAT WOULD BE AWESOME. I HAVE A SMALL IDEA BUT I NEED STUFF TO LEAD UP TO IT. HERE IT IS. **

I want it to be in fangs pov. Fang tells Max he's going for a fly. but him and ari fight, ari runs away leaving fang there bleeding**(yes please make him bleed. there is a point to this.)** he goes unconcinous. Max is getting worried because Fang hasn't come back yet and goes to look for him. she finds him in the forest bleeding. **(dramatic scene please) **Max then carries him to the hospital and he gets fixed. but Max stays at the hospital with him for the night.

**THATS WHAT I'M WOULD LIKE. IF YOU HELP ME OR I USE SOME OF YOUR IDEAS, THEN I WILL SHOW WHO HELPED ME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. EVEN IF I DON'T USE YOUR IDEAS, I WILL STILL SAY THAT YOU TRIED TO HELP. I LOVE YOU ALL I KNOW THAT YOU ALL HATE ME KNOW FOR ASKING YOU TO HELP ME, BUT OME ON YOU GUYS WRITERS BLOCK.**

**SPEAKING OF WRITERS BLOCK, ALL YOU AUTHORS OUT THERE WITH IT, MAYBE WRITING THIS CHAPTER WILL HELP WITH YOUR YOUR WRITERS BLOCK. **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Hiiiiiiii~! If you haven't noticed, I'm not Max! Sorry! I'm her bestest friend, Mikomi Ai or XxMikomiAixX here on Fan Fiction! Any way I lost a bet and I am supposed to write this chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Review! Tell us what you like, hate or love about this story!

Let's GOOOO~!

*Start Chapter*

"I think I learned from this Village!" I mused aloud to my dark haired friend.

"Aaahh, I see. So how did you get here!"

"I could ask you the same question…" I muttered.

Mikomi fidgeted in her seat, playing with her new black (wasn't it brown?) hair, finding it very interesting.

"Well… back in THAT place, I was still being… bullied-

"MOTHER FUCKERS! I swear I'll kill them!" I suddenly shouted, rising from my blonder brother's bed quickly.

Mikomi looked at me with a 'if-you-don't-sit-down-and-shut-your-mouth-I'm-gonna-smack-you' look.

"Yeah, yeah. Go on, A- I mean…" thinking of a good nick-name, "Miki-Chan!"

"One day, I went to the office to see two boys there, the sweet, amazing boys that got me here and away from my Hell; your brother, Naruto and my cousin, Sasuke."

I looked at Naruto to confirm this, and with a nod of his head, I grinned widely.

The duck-butt was still on the ground, rubbing his cheek that I punched. I reached over and helped him up.

"Thanks dude."

I turned to face Miki-Chan again, that still didn't explain the new look…

"What's up with the new look?"

"U-uh… This is what I really look like here. My Uchiha form, my true form."

"'Kay, but you should get contacts or something 'cause your eyes are FREAKING ME OUT!" I yelled, still not used to the bright red eyes.

Not a second later there was cold metal on my neck.

Wait…

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET A SWITCH BLADE? I WANT ONNNNNE!" I whined. I knew she was joking, she would never cut me, well maybe with her nails (does she ever firkin cut them?) but not with a knife.

She shrugged, "I stole it from some Eskimo weirdo while he was fighting some bartender."

I face-palmed, not this again…

"Not that dumb anime again…" I groaned.

"FINE! I bought it! Happy?"

"Yes."

"Soooooo~!" She said after a few moments of silence.

"How's you-know-whooooo~?"

I smacked her arm.

"Shut it!"

She snickered.

Bitch. Love her anyway!

I blushed, "he's doing better…"

"Didn't he have a… ya know…?"

My eyes darkened as I remember Fang kissing that girl. Yes, we're together now.

It still hurts though.

"Yes. He does. Me!" I said, doing a pose.

She glomped me, hugging so tightly.

"Kyaaa~! I'm soooo proud of yoooouuuu! I knew you guys were made for each other!"

"Yeah, yeah! GET OFF OF MEEEEEEE! Ahhh!" I yelled because she held out the switchblade to my face, scaring me.

"Just a biiiit longer!"

"You're crazy!"

"Love you too~!"

We could hear Naruto and Sasuke chuckling together, so my pain was amusement to them, eh?

"Hey Miki-Chan?" I whispered so she could only hear.

"Yeah?"

"Can you cut up those boys?"

"No. Although we could punch them."

"Cool, on the count of five…"

"One."

"T- Gahhh! I can't wait," I said as we ran to punch them square in the face.

*end chapter*

How's that guys? Review and tell us~!

Ja Ne!

XxMikomiAixX


End file.
